


"Ah."

by Hayato (TheLennyBunny)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, Misgendering, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Trans Female Character, bc of misunderstanding not maliciously, https://bit.ly/2ZEPSl4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLennyBunny/pseuds/Hayato
Summary: Clothing really was annoyingly flimsy, wasn't it?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	"Ah."

Kakashi looks at Sasuke, shirt torn enough to expose his chest and goes, "Ah."

This will be a problem.

The tiny shit glares at him and crosses his arms, notably below the rises Kakashi saw before he politely turned his head away. The jounin puts his hands up and makes noises about not caring because really, he couldn't give less a shit about his student's- bits- beyond not seeing, but. 

It’s sort of something he needs to  _ know about _ , because it’s one thing to worry about a student who’s been kidnapped on a mission, and another to vividly know what bandits or enemy nin would do if they ever found out that tidbit.

“Maa, I’m sorry about that Sasuke-kun,” He says faux-cheerfully, “It’s a good thing we aren’t in one of the popular training fields. Though, I do have some questions.” His pointed look is met with a puppy glare from Sasuke, which is adorable. Kid thinks he’s actually threatening, how nice! “Your record should at the very least have some indication of this Sasuke-kun. As uncomfortable as it can be, erasing it only leads to-”

Sasuke interrupts him, curt. "Mama and Tou-sama weren't going to announce it until my graduation. It was going to be a- coming of age."

And then the whole situation is thrown into a completely different light.

Kakashi stares at Sasuke blankly, tries to compute a lot of things at once and only really succeeds at looking mildly Dead, because  _ h a h? _ Sasuke? A girl? H- actually no, he can see it. He’s never seen anyone but kunoichi so prone to mass property damage at the drop of a hat. 

And then he finally processes it completely and goes  _ oh fuck _ because this goddamn idiot child has just been  _ sitting on this  _ for  _ years _ because of course no one gets the sole survivor of a massacre a therapist, of course the Uchiha didn’t teach the benefits of opening up to outsiders. Assumedly complete acceptance to being violently shoved back into the closet, no acknowledgement and a  _ fanclub for her good looks- _

Kakashi is suddenly violently, immensely relieved to be pretty alright with his cock. And also suddenly violently, immensely open to stabbing the Sandaime a little. Just a tiny bit.

“Should I be calling you something else, Uchiha-chan?”

Sasuke, who had been patiently waiting for her teacher to stop being a dumbass, visibly jolts and ogles at him. “What?”

“Should I be calling you something else,” He repeats, “Because ‘Sasuke’ isn’t quite gender-neutral and I don’t know if you actually prefer it.”

She keeps staring at him. Kakashi waits, because this isn’t something he’s comfortable pushing. Eventually the teen ducks her head and looks away, smelling like what may be embarrassment but could also be annoyance.

“There wasn’t enough time between me telling them and- It. And I like it. It’s mine.”

Kakashi nods. He hesitates, knowing there’s a lot he could say, and a lot of it doesn’t feel even in the realm of appropriate or personally comfortable and he’s pretty sure Sasuke may stab him in the thigh if he tries half of them. He does not say most that crosses his mind. Instead he tilts his head, hands sliding in his pockets.

“Maa. About Naruto and Sakura-chan-”

“ _ No _ -”

“They’re going to find out eventually Sasuke,” He says mildly, “You can’t keep self-medicating- which you’re not doing anymore by the way, we’re going to the hospital tomorrow and setting up a schedule- without them looking at you one day and going ‘There’s something different about him’.”

Sasuke flinches, but she doesn’t immediately lash out. Kakashi gives her the illusion of privacy and checks to make sure the field isn’t too beat up. They’re definitely not going to be able to get back to sparring after this, after all.

“...I. Want to do it on my own terms.”

“Before the Exams start,” He counters, because “on one’s own terms” could mean that day or twenty years ahead. Sasuke glares at him, but she nods too, and that’s what matters most. Sighing and stretching enough to pop a couple vertebrae, Kakashi runs a hand through his hair and jerks his head. The teen starts towards the path into town automatically. They’ll amble towards the market district and find something quick and hot, enough to fill their stomachs. It’s an odd tradition they’ve picked up, these days when Kakashi tries to teach with third-hand knowledge on how to handle Sharingan. It works for them.

They’re just passing the gates when Kakashi is hit by a sudden, horrible realisation.

_ How the hell is he supposed to handle two erratic, violent girls and a fucking Uzumaki through puberty when he can barely take them as green brats? _


End file.
